Solo te pido perdon
by aishiteru15
Summary: Ella conocio a un muchacho muy especial y solo esta buscando como pedirle perdon pero no se atreve solo lean por favor :D
1. Prologo

Hola je je es mi primera historia y es solo para que alguien especial la lea solo quiero pedirle perdón que la lea toda y me entienda.

Espero que les guste muchas gracias

------------------

Ella no se acuerda cuando fue como lo conoció solo se acuerda de el, se acuerda que apareció un dia en su mente entre sus amigos entre su corazón se acuerda que unos dias antes de que todo sucediera ella estaba hablando con su profesora de biología y un grupo de amigas que estaban haciendo un trabajo y de la nada salió un mariposa amarrilla y chiquita que volo encima de ella y se fue volando muy lento sus amigas echando bromo decían "_Rosi no te vallas rosi anda quedate_" ella no sabia que significaba eso y les pregunto por que le decían rosi a la mariposa ellas solo dijeron:

No conoces a rosi-parcha?

Quien es el por que le dicen asi?

Es un muchacho del salón que le dicen asi y nosotros a cada mariposa que vemos le decimos que es el echándole broma

Bueno – pero ella se quedo con la duda de quien era rosi asi que viendo todavía a la mariposa dando vueltas le dice en un susurro inaudible – rosi anda aparece quiere saber quien eres.

Y asi fue después de eso aparece el como no se acuerda pero si de el cuando tampoco pero de todos los momentos que paso junto a el si todos y cada uno de ellos como si fueran ayer pero sabe que eso ocurrió hace años hace 6 para ser exactos y actualmente apenas habla con el lo hecha mucho de menos y esta muy arrepentida de lo que paso de lo que hizo y el la disculpo hasta la perdono pero ella todavía no se perdona por eso, por lo sucedido asi que alejándose de el espera que sea muy feliz y ella tratando de olvidarse de el trata de ser feliz con el novio que tiene al que quiere mucho y ama pero con el recuerdo de su primer amor aquel que le robo su primer beso que aunque fue solo un roce ella lo recuerda como si acabara de suceder.

---------------------------

Nuestra historia empieza en aquel primer recuerdo de el que ella tiene y eso es en nuestro siguiente capitulo je je espero que les aya gustado la introducción dejen rr diciendo su opinión ahhhhhh esto es un UA y no hay ni un personaje de Harry potter todos son mis creaciones y no tiene nada que ver con Harry je je como dije es una historia para alguien aquien le quiero decir todo lo que siento y lo que pasa si es de su agrdo la historia mañana publico el primer capitulo ok see you cuídense

Aishiteru


	2. no es un capitulo

se me ocurrio poner esta cancion dado que va en sierta forma con la hirtoria espero que les guste  
cuando pueda publico el otro cap besos sigan leyendo

Deseos De Cosas Imposibles  
Oreja De Van Gogh

Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me llegue a morir,  
te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.

Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:

Me callo porque es mas cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase, y que otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti.

Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,  
prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado.

Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo  
procuro encender en secreto una vela, no sea que por si acaso  
un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver  
reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel.

Me callo porque es mas cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase, y que otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo...

Me callo porque es mas cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase, y que otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré,  
en silencio te amaré,  
en silencio pensaré tan sólo en ti.


	3. Me besastes?

Hola disculpen la tardanza es que no sabía si continuar o no con la historia pero allá vamos.

A tu respuesta Lauriska: yo soy pésima en ortografía y no sé cómo colocar los signos de puntación, jeje enserio y gracias por tu reviews dado que fue el único que me enviaron

Bueno para ti Lauriska y para todos aquellos que leyeron pero no dejaron ningún mensaje acá va el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Me besastes.**

Una muchacha de un metro y cuarenta cabellos negros a la altura de los hombros tez morena de unos 12 años que acababa de empezar si 7 año de bachicher estaba haciendo un trabajo con unas compañeras de clase, tenía dudas sobre la tarea asi que fueron al departamento de biología a hablar con la profesora cuando apareció como por arte de magia, una mariposa la más bella de todas de un color amarrillo claro como hipnotizada se la quedo viendo siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que la mariposa realizaba y esta se le acercó volando lentamente como si no quisiera romper el momento dando una vuela sobre la cabeza de la muchacha parecía que la mariposa quería que la contemplara hasta que:

- Rosa……ROSA!!!!! – le grito Carla al ver que su amiga no respondía

- Ahhh….míra Carla dime si no es bonita – dijo Rosa cuando reacciono para que Carla volteara a ver la mariposa.

- Ahhhhhh pero si es Rosi chicas miren a Rosi- le grito Carla a las chicas y todas se voltearon a ver la mariposa y diciendo todas en eco – Rosi ven ayúdanos anda no seas asi, Rosi anda no seas malo, _Rosi no te vayas anda quédate._

- Porque le dicen Rosi a la mariposa? - le pregunto Rosa a Carla.

- No conoces a Rosi-parcha?

- Quien es el por qué le dicen así?

- Es un muchacho del salón que le dicen asi y nosotros a cada mariposa que vemos le decimos que es el echándole broma

- Bueno - pero Rosa sin saber todavía quien era Rosi se la quedo viendo como esta se alejada de forma lenta como con miedo de romper el lazo que tenían solo ellos dos y antes de que se perdiera en el horizonte Rosa le dijo al aire de forma inaudible s - Rosi anda aparece quiere saber quién eres.

Fin del flash back

- Gorda que te pasa te quedaste viendo el vacio – le dice un chico de cabello castaño ojos marones claros tez blanca alto de un metro ochenta buen mozo de unos 19 años de nombre Leopoldo.

- Nada solo recordando el liceo sabes extraño mis pasillos – responde Rosa ahora de unos 18 años con unos centímetros de mas ya que ahora mide un metro cincuenta y siete con el cabello del mismo negro como si fuera la noche solo que más largo ya que le llega por la cintura los ojos de un color marrón oscuro tanto que a veces parece negro con un brillo de nostalgia y un deje de tristeza que nadie se da cuenta de que esta hay; su cuerpo todavia conservando su gordura pero ahora ya tiene el cuerpo de toda una mujer.

- El liceo te hace falta si quieres damos una vuelta por alla y saludamos a los profesores te parece

- Gracias bebe vamos antes de que se haga tarde

Asi los dos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el liceo solo que rosa deseo muy internamente hacer ese viaje con otra persona pero enseguida se reprocho enseguida ese deseo diciéndose mentalmente que ya bastante daño le hizo a su angelito para aun asi esperar que este la tratara como antes de que todo sucediera viniéndole durante el camino que hicieron otro recuerdo.

Flash back

Hay estaba Rosa en el pasillo frente al salón de clases viendo el patio central pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo cuando se le acerco un chico de unos 12 años un metro treinta de estatura con el cabello castaño oscuro pero no muy oscuro de tez blanca algo morena y de ojos color miel cálidos y con un brillo especial que solo el tenia cuando la veía a ella y esa sonrisa capaz de derretir el polo norte tan bella y cálida solo dedicada a ella, Carlos se le acerco parándose a un lado de ella nervioso por lo que iba hacer.

- Rosa ven te quiero decir un secreto - le dice y agarrándola por el brazo la para frente la puerta del salón Rosa sin saber qué es lo que ocurre y con una cara de desconcierto se deja guiar por Carlos el cual coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella para pegar después un pequeño brinco dado que ella era más alta que el dándole asi un roce solo un roce en los labios un pequeño pero para nada insignificante beso dado que era el primer beso de los dos y Rosa sin darse cuenta aunque fue solo un segundo el cual sus labios se rosaron en ese beso había cariño, amor e inocencia mezclados pero ella solo pensó en que el le había robado un beso su primer beso y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Carlos perderse por el final del pasillo y los muchacho de su salón gritar algo que no escucho solo entendió Rosi haciendo esto que saliera del trance en el que estaba y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo detrás de él sabiendo que no lo alcanzaría pero con ganas de hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Cuando sonó el timbre que dada comienzo a la clases regreso al salón con la esperanza de que Carlos como siempre hacia se sentara a su lado para asi hablar durante la clase pero cuando entro al salón vio a Carlos en uno de los primeros puesto sin ningún sitio cerca donde ella pudiera sentarse solo un puesto al final del salón era el único que quedaba vacio y sentándose hay pensó que hablaría con el apenas pudiera y asi transcurrió una semana.

Hasta que un día en el cual ella se encontraba pensando en por qué le dio ese beso cuando la respuesta la tenía tan clara pero sin poder identificar nada mientras observaba el patio central Carlos se le acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta y poniendo de rodilla y con las manos juntas bajo la cara como si estuviera rezando le dice

- Rosa perdóname por haberte robado aquel beso pero es que Carlibeth me obligo yo no quería hacerlo – rosa viéndolo hay solo pudo reírse

- Anda tontito para de ahí que los del salón te están viendo no hay nada que perdonar - fue lo que ella le pudo decir después de calmarse un poco y el sin hacer ningún movimiento solo quedándose hay arrodillado le dice – me voy a parar solo cuando me digas que me perdonas

- Carlos anda párate te dije que no importa - y agarrándolo por las manos trato de pararlo pero el no se paro se quedo hay y los del salón gritando "_Rosi dile que si no ves que hasta de rodillas se puso Rosi anda dile que si_" rosa escuchando a los del salón se puso roja como un tomate y le repite a Carlos – anda párate ya ves lo que dicen los muchachos solo párate.

- No me voy a parar y ellos que digan lo que quiera solo me importa si me perdonas o no – y Carlos sin cambiar de posición se quedo hay y rosa sin saber que hacer se metio en el baño pensando que no la va a seguir ahí pero se equivoco el de rodillas la siguió y se coloco en la puerta del baño para esperar a que saliera y le dijera si lo perdona o no por lo que hizo.

Asi siguieron un rato rosa tratando de esconderse y el persiguinedola de rodillas hasta que ella lo perdonara y hasta que rosa no lo perdono no se quedo quieto y no se paro.

Fin del flash back

* * *

espero que les hacha gustado dejen un rr con us opinion disculpen la tardanza gracias

cuidense


	4. hola

Hola tengo tiempo sin publicar aunque sé que esta es mi única historia así que bueno espero que alguien la lea y me diga si le gusta para continuar o crear una nueva historia bueno espero su respuesta nos leemos


End file.
